Technical Field
The present invention relates to an armature, a rotating electrical device, and a manufacturing method of the armature.
Related Art
The following is an example of an armature including an armature core segmented in the circumferential direction (see, for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-132122 (Patent Document 1)). The armature described in Patent Document 1 is provided with an armature core segmented into six core configuration members (core elements), three insulators, and plural windings forming U, V, W phases.
In this armature, plural mutually independent armature configuration sections (stator elements) are configured by assembling pairs of the core configuration members to the respective insulators, and by winding the respective windings onto the pairs of core configuration members, with the insulators interposed between the windings and the core configuration members. The armature is then configured by fitting the plural armature configuration sections together in the axial direction.
However, the armature described above presumes that adjacent core configuration members out of the plural core configuration members are coupled by fitting portions in order to couple the armature core, segmented in the circumferential direction, together into a ring shape. When coupling adjacent core configuration members together using fitting portions in this way, it is desirable to have excellent ease of assembly when fitting the plural armature configuration sections together in the axial direction.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is excellent ease of assembly when fitting the plural armature configuration sections together in the axial direction.